<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All you need is love by Aglarien7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675503">All you need is love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7'>Aglarien7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Libertines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HP AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Barât &amp; Pete Doherty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All you need is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All you need is love<br/>*HP AU<br/>*出场人物：The Libertines全员，Pete&amp;Carl&amp;Gary是葛莱芬多，John是斯莱特林！</p><p> </p><p>Carl无法吃饭，无法入睡，无法读得下去黑魔法防御术的课本。<br/>Gary伸长了手，过来拿走他面前盘子里的鸡块，顺便安慰他：“Carl，读不下去几页纸也没关系啊。不读就是了。黑魔法防御术是你最好的科目了。我敢打赌你凭上学期的功底就能蹭过及格线。”<br/>“但是考试会越来越难的，如果我这两周学不会博格特——”Carl说。<br/>“你就会在下次考试的时候灵光一闪，让他们大吃一惊！”Pete说，“就像你去年魔咒考试的时候老师让你把碗里注满水，你用了个漂浮咒把——”<br/>“够了。”Carl蛮横地打断他，“我不想听。”<br/>Pete发出了一阵怪声来抱怨，非常难得地没继续跟Carl争辩，埋头吃自己的食物。吃饭时候的Pete一般脾气最好，因为他懒得理人。<br/>Carl重重地叹了一口气，双手放在自己的膝盖上，一点胃口都没有。<br/>“我这样下去肯定会被退学的。”Carl说。<br/>“扯淡，你不会的。”Gary很肯定地说。<br/>“我们已经上了两周的课了，我还没办法应对博格特，甚至它的形态都没稳定下来……”Carl越说话声音越小。<br/>好像他害怕的事情太多，连博格特都拿不定主意该拿什么吓他。<br/>Gary探过身子，拿走了两块Carl面前的鸡块：“总有解决办法的，Carl。你听说过谁会在霍格沃茨读七年都解决不了一个博格特？不存在！哈哈，我可以和你赌我所有的加隆，肯定没问题。”<br/>“谢了Gary。”Carl干巴巴地说。<br/>“也许你需要的是实际练习。”Gary建议说，“光看课本上的操作说明，那也没用。”<br/>“恩。也许……”<br/>Carl陷入深思。<br/>Gary再次伸手过来，拿走两块鸡块。<br/>Carl看了他一眼。<br/>“你为什么老来我这里拿鸡块。”Carl问。<br/>“Pete把我的吃了。”Gary实事求是地说，指了指面前自己的空盘子。<br/>**<br/>Pete吃得很好，睡得很好，从来不读黑魔法防御术的课本。<br/>那些知识早就刻在他的脑子里了，他大概去年在图书馆读闲书的时候扫了一眼看过，就全记得了。根本不用看书。<br/>第三周上博格特的课的时候，一大群三年级学生闹哄哄地挤在教室里。已经有半数的学生都成功战胜过博格特了，他们争先恐后地往前挤去，想用“滑稽滑稽”把博格特弄成更逗乐的模样。Pete靠着教室后面的墙壁，远远地看着他们。Carl紧张兮兮地挤在队列里，Carl所面对的博格特还是一直在变幻形状的一团雾气，Carl一次都没成功过。<br/>“怎么，你不去试试？”Pete一抬头，是斯莱特林的John走过来了。<br/>Pete懒洋洋地继续靠在墙壁上：“没成功过，不想丢脸。”<br/>“喔，还有天才学生Mr.Doherty搞不定的事情。”John说，语气平铺直叙。<br/>“得了吧Mr. Lombard，你是故意过来嘲笑我的吗？”Pete问，装出一副很委屈的样子，就算他知道John肯定并不是。<br/>“不是。”<br/>“那……诡计多端的斯莱特林啊，莫非你早已掌握了应对博格特的诀窍？”Pete说，“给我讲讲嘛。”<br/>“也没什么。主要是前年我爸妈新买了一座几千平米的古董豪宅，搬进去的过程中……你没法想象那豪宅多年没打扫的阴暗角落里藏了多少博格特。实战经验最重要，我觉得。”<br/>“哦……”Pete说，看了看再次失败，又灰溜溜地排到队尾去的Carlos。Pete悠闲地转着自己的魔杖，像转着一根并不值钱的树枝。<br/>“亲爱的John，马上要圣诞节了，在你那几千平米的豪宅里，不会凑巧还有一两只没被赶出去的博格特吧？也许你可以从家里带过来，让我和Carlos做做练习？”<br/>**<br/>圣诞节以后，John从家里搬来了一只超级超级超级大的衣柜。<br/>周末，他们四个溜进空教室。Carl攥着自己的魔杖，掌心发汗，他把手掌在自己的长袍上擦了擦，希望朋友们都没注意到。<br/>先Gary来试，他走上去，打开了柜门，博格特向他冲来——霎时间变成了一团黑雾，黑雾吞噬着周围的光线，然后，整个房间都瞬间黑了下来，黑得像午夜。Carl下意识地想点亮魔杖的荧光，但又知道不该干扰Gary的练习。四下一片安静，一片漆黑。<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Gary大喊。房间天花板上亮起了许许多多的悬浮蜡烛，是像他们在礼堂里那种的一样。四个男孩的面孔在烛光里被照亮，温暖的烛火微微摇晃，他们拉长的影子在墙壁上跳舞。<br/>“好浪漫啊Gary。”John说。<br/>“我不怕黑了。”Gary自豪地说，他一挥魔杖，博格特跑了，化成一团青烟躲回了衣柜。Gary伸手把衣柜门关上。<br/>Gary回头说：“该你了，Carl？”<br/>Carl觉得胃痛起来，字面意义上胃疼，也许他该找庞弗雷夫人看看去。但他心底里知道不是他的内脏出了毛病，他是真的太紧张了才会难受。手心汗多得几乎拿不住魔杖，他踌躇着往前走了两步，手放在衣柜把手上，又回头看了看身后的朋友。<br/>“我想单独练习。”Carl说，“可能会比较有帮助一点。”<br/>John挑眉：“如果我们看着你怎么念咒，也许能给你出出主意？Carl？”<br/>“我自己拿得定主意。”Carl固执地说。很快又自相矛盾地说，“我觉得关键并不是……不是我没有能力打败变形之后的博格特……而是我没搞清楚自己最害怕的事物是什么……所以博格特也搞不清楚。我觉得我首先要弄明白这件事。”<br/>Pete看着他，他和Pete对视了一会儿。<br/>“……所以我觉得我一个人练习的话，比较有助于理清思路。”Carl争辩说。<br/>“好吧……”John说。John几乎会赞成所有的事。<br/>Gary拍了拍Carl的肩膀。Carl深吸一口气，打开了衣柜门，博格特向他冲来，在它变形之前，Carl走进了衣柜，反手关上了柜门，把自己和它一起关在了里面。<br/>**<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Carl在衣柜里高喊着。<br/>刺破空气的声音。<br/>风声。<br/>后背撞到柜门的声音。<br/>什么东西掉下来的声音。<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Carl更大声地喊。<br/>大概音量对于击败博格特并没有用处，因为随之而来的是长长的沉默。然后——<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Carl第三次念咒。<br/>里面轰的一声，好像什么东西炸了。能听到Carl在里面大口喘息。手掌拍击衣柜门的声音，魔杖刺啦刺啦地划过木质表面的声音。<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Carl念咒，这次的声音支离破碎。<br/>Pete，Gary和John互相对望，都十分担忧。<br/>Carl没有成功，他出来了，低着头，面色阴沉地提着魔杖，走出衣柜，用胳膊肘把柜门撞关上。Pete似乎想要说什么，但想了想，没开口。<br/>John就更不会开口说话。他沉默地盯着柜门，仿佛可以盯一个世纪。<br/>“下一个？”Gary问，转向Pete，“Pete？”<br/>“该我啦。”Pete说，走上前去，魔杖仍然插在上衣兜里，一只手抓住了衣柜的把手——<br/>“等等。”John说，“为什么你也要在衣柜里对抗博格特？”<br/>“我才不要给你们看戏呢。”Pete说，“Carlos都可以一个人去，为什么不准我一个人？这不公平！”<br/>“没人不准你啊。”John说。<br/>Pete拉开衣柜门，走了进去，把门关上了。<br/>**<br/>几个小时以后，在格莱芬多的寝室里，Gary翻了好久的身，一直没睡着，他有点担忧地望了望Carl的床褥——还是空的。<br/>Pete在寝室的另一端睡得很安静。Gary开始担心了。Carl熄灯了以后还在外头晃，这很常见，不常见的是他没跟Pete一起。<br/>楼下大厅门外传来一阵熟悉的低吼和咒骂声。<br/>“该死的。”Gary小声说，“Carlos你应该记熟口令的。”他轻手轻脚地溜下床，准备给Carl开门。<br/>下楼的时候Carl还在持续暴力砸门，胖夫人尖叫起来，威胁说要去找老师们来给眼前这个格莱芬多小混混暴力狂疯子扣分——明明上周她还叫Carlos为“哦，美丽的人，我愿意为你敞开大门”来着。不过也不能怪她，上周Carl显然还没……没这样。<br/>Gary从内侧把大门打开了，Carl向他投来感激的一瞥——但只有一个眼神而已，然后像旋风一样刮过Gary身边，怒气冲冲地往楼上走。熟悉的酒精气味。<br/>“说真的，Carl。”Gary跟在他后面回去，压低了声音，“我们也没抱怨你夜不归宿，只是下次能不能别敲门吵到把半个格莱芬多都吵醒……”<br/>“操他妈的，我能怎么办，去他妈的愚蠢的口令。她就是不肯放我进来。”Carl把自己的长袍脱下来，夸张地扬手扔到寝室的桌子上。Gary皱了皱眉，没接话。Gary，不管因为外表常常引起他人怎样的误解，可是出生在一个说了句脏话都会被罚不准吃晚饭的家庭里。<br/>“还有操他妈的费尔奇，愚蠢的宵禁制度，我绕了三层楼才绕开他回寝室。傻逼校管。”Carl还在骂。<br/>Gary瞟了一眼寝室另一头，Pete没动静，要么就是在装睡。<br/>Gary在长袍上闻到了浓浓的酒味，再次皱眉，想说Carl不该又去偷喝酒，每次喝完酒Carl总是很疯狂，很不像他自己。真没必要为了一个愚蠢的博格特气成这样。但Gary注意到了更严重的东西。<br/>在床头蜡烛的映照下，Carl手腕的颜色不太对。<br/>“Carl你手腕怎么了？”Gary问。<br/>Carl往后一缩，好像要把自己的手藏起来：“没……没什么。”<br/>“嘿伙计，你得给我看看，说真的。”Gary坚持，他伸手去抓。Carl软绵绵地反抗了几下，就任由他把自己的手腕拉到了烛光下。那里有一些白色的伤痕，红色的伤痕。都已经用魔法治疗过，但有些肯定很深，没能完全愈合，新新旧旧地叠在一起。平时大家都穿长袍，按理也看不出来，如果不是Carl醉酒脱了长袍，双手乱舞……<br/>“我的天啊Carl。”Gary完全被震惊得说不出话来，“但……你……为什么……”<br/>Carl没说话，挣脱了他的手掌，警惕地往回撤了两步。Gary站在原地，手足无措。<br/>“哦拜托Carlos，你得跟我们说说。”Gary恳求道，换来的只是Carl再次皱眉。<br/>“有什么好说的？”Carl问，“让你们几个混蛋等着看我是个怎样混乱的一败涂地的要被退学的傻逼吗？你们这些操他妈的混蛋？”<br/>“Carlos你他妈的说我们是什么？”寝室那一头传来Pete的声音。Pete的床帘掀开了，一头乱发探了出来。<br/>“Pete你总算不再装睡了啊。”Carl嘲弄道。<br/>“是啊，我装睡，等着呢。”Pete反唇相讥，“看看你回来是想干嘛。如果你只是想找个人来发火，那我告诉你，我没兴趣当你的沙袋。少喝点酒，Carl。”<br/>“操。”Gary急了，“Pete你先别说了行不行！你看他都这样了……”<br/>“Pete可不会在乎我怎样了。”Carl打断Gary，眼睛却盯着Pete，“他只装作一副很了解我的样子，然后满嘴喷粪。沙袋？我拿刀划过你的手腕吗？我真就该他妈的把你杀了。”<br/>“Carlos，瞧瞧你。一边在脸上写着'我需要帮助'半夜回来，一边威胁要杀了你最好的朋友。你到底想干嘛？”Pete问。<br/>Carl气到眼里喷火：“你到底想干嘛？这几年你到处嚷嚷着'Carlos是我最好的朋友'，每次我他妈的绝望想死的时候你又在哪儿？现在倒来嘲笑我了？你知道个屁？”<br/>“我知道个屁？”Pete慢慢地说，“三年来你每天晚上都在枕头下放着一把刀，你真的以为我一直不知道？”<br/>Carl忽然就疯了，像失控的野兽一样闷着头往Peter的方向冲去，Gary刚好站在中间，下意识地张开胳膊，把Carl往回推。Carl和Gary扭打起来，Pete冷漠地，坐在自己的床上，看着他们。<br/>“放开我，Gary！”Carl喊，像个麻瓜一样把自己全部的重量都压到Gary身上，完全忘记了魔杖就插在自己裤兜里，“这事和你没有关系！”<br/>“老天啊……”Gary奋力压制住他，“我不能看着你俩把对方的头拧下来！Pete，你给Carl道歉。你怎么能说那种混账话？”<br/>过了一会儿，Pete迟疑地，非常含糊不清地咕哝了一串词语，大概就算是道歉。Carl逐渐在Gary怀里失去了扭打的力气，喘着气颤栗着，Gary本来打算放开他，想了想又还是搂紧，把他扶到他床上坐好。<br/>“你会没事的。”Gary向他保证，自己都不知道自己在保证什么。天啊他们怎么一会儿就闹到了这种境地，明明白天都还在一起高高兴兴上课，练习……Gary摇了摇头，“先睡吧，Carl，真的。明天你就会感觉好多了。”<br/>“不会的。”Carl说，喝醉的眼睛仍然盯着Pete，“我完蛋了，你知道吗？Gary？”<br/>“你会没事的。”Gary又说，保证他睡下，努力忽视背后Pete估量的眼神，“有什么事，明天再说。”<br/>**<br/>第二天的黑魔法防御术，Carl没来上课。<br/>他们已经没在学博格特了，因为大部分同学都已经能成功击败博格特了。他们回到了书桌前，背诵狼人和吸血鬼的定义。但Carl缺课了。没人知道他在哪儿。<br/>Gary用一个小纸团打中了John的后背。<br/>“Woo--”John被打痛了，困惑地回头时Gary冲他做口型，“不好意思。”<br/>John把纸团捡起来，展开。<br/>“Carl没来上课。我想可能是因为……博格特。真没想到这事对他来说这么严重。说真的，那只是个博格特而已！”<br/>John回了他小纸条：“对有些人来说，博格特就是要难一些。而且我觉得Carl可能把这件事和其它的事联系到一起了。比如博格特代表他最害怕的事，他觉得自己不够勇敢之类的。”<br/>“你说得对……”<br/>“也许让Pete去安慰下他？Pete也没战胜过博格特吧我记得？”<br/>“快别说了。”Gary奋笔疾书，“你不知道。昨晚Carl和Pete大吵了一架。我不知道该不该说这个，但是……Carl又喝酒了。然后Pete说了很刻薄的话。就那样了。”他隐去了Carl自我伤害的事，倒不是说他信不过John，只是那种事还是Carl自己说出来比较好。<br/>John盯着纸条看了半天，想了半天才写下回复：“这样的话我觉得Pete会跟Carl道歉的吧。等等看。Carl难受到跑去酗酒的话，正常来说Pete没理由往他伤口上撒盐啊，他们可能有什么误会。等等看就行。”<br/>那节课下课的时候，Gary在收拾书包，他旁边有个同学站起来对他说：“你真是我见过的最怪的了，Gary。”<br/>“啊？”Gary震惊，心想这个殊荣怎么能落到自己头上了，难道，起码，Pete和Carl不该排在自己前面吗？<br/>“一个格莱芬多，跟一个斯莱特林传了一节课的纸条。”<br/>“……”<br/>**<br/>黑魔法防御术课程散场的时候，有两个格莱芬多的学生故意撞掉了Pete堆在桌子上的书。<br/>Pete扬起眉毛，这事对他来说不陌生，他苍白，瘦弱，玩不好魁地奇，总是有些傻逼要因此来惹他。不过三年过去大部分傻逼都已经知道惹他的后果了，看来，还是有漏网之鱼啊。<br/>“走路看着点。”Peter轻描淡写地说，“没长眼睛的话，出门左转找庞弗雷夫人看看是不是什么天生缺陷。”<br/>其中一个叫William的格莱芬多往前走了两步。<br/>“你才有他妈的天生缺陷。Doherty，你明白吗？你缺点——胆子。真不知道你这种人是怎么被分进格莱芬多的。学院的耻辱啊。”<br/>Pete无聊到转开了视线。<br/>“有些人分不清胆量和没脑子的界限……”<br/>对方嘲弄地笑起来：“没胆就是没胆。我注意到，你之前连个博格特都搞不定吧？没有你这样的格莱芬多！”<br/>Pete不想争吵了，你没法和傻逼吵架，再说他确实还没打败过博格特，口舌上讨不到什么便宜。他抓紧收拾东西，琢磨着回头往这个人的床上放点什么小惊喜。<br/>William继续说：“哦我忘了，还有一个例外，你的朋友Carl是不是也没搞定？哈哈，两个懦夫！”<br/>Pete猛然抬头，抽出了魔杖：“不准你这么说Carl！”<br/>操他妈的竟然真的会有人因为他搞不定博格特叫他懦夫，有的人的脑子还不如一盘沙拉。<br/>William拔出了魔杖，他的同伴也是一样，危险的火花在杖尖闪动。以一敌二。Gary和John之前已经离开教室了。<br/>在Pete成功把自己搞得鼻青脸肿之前，黑魔法防御术的教师出现在门口：“你们在干嘛？先生们，把魔杖放下！否则每个人都关禁闭！现在，放下！”<br/>**<br/>Carl在周末悄悄地溜回他们练习用的空房间，他的手臂上有新的刀痕，但一切还能过得去。他是这么告诉自己的。他又回来了，面对博格特，直面自己的恐惧，他觉得——他希望——自己有一天可以变得勇敢。<br/>圣诞节的风铃和彩带装饰还没有撤下，风一吹，在空空的教室里唰啦唰啦叮铃叮铃地响。Gary和John没过来，他们早就不需要训练了。<br/>他抽出了魔杖，一个人溜进房间关上门，靠近了John那个衣柜，等等，里面已经有打斗声了。<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”Pete的声音。<br/>Carl整张脸都皱到了一起，他现在并不想和Pete说话。<br/>书柜里传来两声闷响，然后沉默下来，显然，Pete并没成功，Pete又尖着嗓子第二次施咒：“滑稽滑稽！”<br/>一阵叮铃哐啷的乱响。Carl把手放在衣柜的柜门上，犹豫着。里面Pete已经开始着急了，“滑稽滑稽！”，“滑稽滑稽！”，“滑稽滑稽！”咒语连着在念，但肯定没什么效果，有些音都没发准。<br/>Carl敲了敲柜门。<br/>Pete停住了：“谁？”<br/>“是我。Carl。”Carl干涩地说，“如果你练习完了的话，能不能出来？我也要练习。”<br/>“没练习完呢。”Pete立刻说，“先来后到。你等着。我还要练。”<br/>“啥？”<br/>“我说让你等着。”<br/>“那要等多久？”<br/>“不知道。你最好别等了，我今天下午都想练呢。你可以晚上再来。”<br/>Carl又开始生气。从认识Pete以来，他想杀了Pete的时间和他为拥有Pete自豪的时间五五开，Carl的魔杖敲打着柜门，他的确还没有学会如何击败博格特，但他也许可以给衣柜施个爆炸咒……<br/>“别敲了！”Pete在里面喊，“你干扰我施咒了！”<br/>“你这混蛋，能不能赶快滚出来？”Carl开始咒骂，“你他妈又不是不知道我比你更需要练习，你占着干嘛啊？”<br/>“谁都要考试啊，Carl！”<br/>“你明知道这不一样的！”Carl大怒。<br/>不一样？究竟哪里不一样，他也说不上来。是博格特现在几乎成了他的心病吗？是他害怕的东西比Peter多得多吗？还是他总觉得Peter不管考试能不能及格，都永远是那个被人夸赞的聪明蛋，而他要是成绩糟糕到被退学，就真的无路可走了呢？人和人是不一样的。<br/>“操……”Pete骂骂咧咧，继续施咒，“滑稽滑稽！”<br/>Carl忍不了了，他拉开了衣柜门，往里面走去，Pete猛然回身，挡住了他的视线，身后的博格特因为同时遇到两个人而再次变换了形态，他没能看到皮特的博格特是什么样子。<br/>“我他妈叫你等等，你听不懂吗？”Pete生气，真不知道他为什么生气，他冲上来，把Carl按在大衣柜的墙面上，Carl都没用魔杖，对付Pete，用不着那个。Carl的力气大得多，还没扭打几下，就换成了Carl反而把Pete按在了墙面上。<br/>他们瞪着对方。<br/>“你的博格特是什么？”Carl很惊讶地发现自己还有闲心问这个。<br/>Pete恨恨地瞪他，拒绝开口。<br/>“给我滚。”Carl按着Pete的肩膀把他推出柜子，砰地一声把柜门关上，把自己留在黑暗里。<br/>博格特再次变形了。Carl的后背靠着柜门，在他再次施咒之前，他发誓自己听到了门外Pete的一声啜泣。<br/>**<br/>一整节植物学课期间，John都在试图说服Carl找Pete认真谈谈。<br/>“我觉得现在Pete也不开心。Carl，你知道的，他很在乎你。”John说。Carl翻了翻白眼。<br/>要换平时，谁跟他絮叨这么久，他早翻脸了。但这是John啊，一周都说不了十句话的John，能让他絮叨一整节课，这简直是破纪录了。Carl实在没好意思打消John沉寂十四年后重燃的说话热情。<br/>“他喊你来跟我说这些的？”Carl问。<br/>“不是！”<br/>Carl狐疑地打量了John半天，但John实在不是一个容易看出他是否在撒谎的人，于是Carl放弃了。Carl耸耸肩：“这件事比你想象的要复杂，John。”<br/>“我从来就没觉得你俩之间的破事简单，谢谢。”<br/>Carl被噎得半天说不出话，许久才说：“John，我没觉得他有恶意。我知道他是想帮我。但这就是最糟糕的部分。”<br/>“展开说说。”<br/>“我觉得他……我觉得他怜悯我。你看呢？你真的觉得像Pete那样一个聪明得要死，天不怕地不怕的人，会对付不了一只博格特？他一直在课上的时候不去练习，周末还过来练。我觉得这样是……这样是因为，这样的话我和他就是全年级唯二还对付不了博格特的人了。他想让我安心点，但他实在太拙劣了。”Carl摇着头说，“我不想被怜悯，杀了我我都不想。居高临下的……”他说不下去了。而且Pete三年来都知道他在自我伤害，Pete什么都没说过，那Pete又是什么心理呢，他不敢想。<br/>“有时候你把Pete想得太厉害了。”John只是说。<br/>**<br/>又过了一周。<br/>这是Carl几周来第一次上黑魔法防御术的课。他坐在教室的最后一排，远离朋友们，其实没听进去多少，悄悄地把自己笔记本上撕下来的废纸叠成纸飞机。<br/>为什么他就不能勇敢一点呢？那只是博格特，只是博格特啊，他读了那么多英勇巫师的故事，为什么他自己要勇敢起来却这么难？想想看，他们当时就不该让他来霍格沃茨，更不该让他进格莱芬多，他不配啊。每每想到这个，他都像要把自己的精神拖着爬过一地的碎玻璃。<br/>他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没留意到已经散课了，其它学生们纷纷赶往下一个教室，或回去寝室。Carl坐在座位上，盯着窗外的落叶发呆，用魔杖敲了敲面前的纸飞机，它燃烧起来，变成了灰烬。<br/>“统统石化！”有人在教室门外施咒。Carl一愣，魔咒课的教室离这儿很远啊。这是……有人在攻击学生？或者有人在打架？他慢慢站起来，从长袍兜里摸出了魔杖。<br/>“Doherty，可算逮到你了。”有人在门外的走廊说。Carl的心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿，他妈的Peter又惹了什么破事？Carl轻手轻脚地走到教室门口，瞄了一眼走廊——<br/>有四个格莱芬多的学生围着Peter。四个。还有两个看起来不太脸熟的高年级学生。Carl不知道为什么部分格莱芬多的学生总对Peter有那么大的恶意，某种正义感作祟，他们指控Peter喜欢黑魔法根本不配当格莱芬多。Gary和John总说他们只是嫉妒。<br/>Pete站在那里，被石化了，魔杖垂在身侧，圆瞪着双眼。他显然是被偷袭的，还保持着走路的姿势，背着书包站在走廊上。那四个人打量着他，得意的笑容慢慢浮现。<br/>猎网与猎物。<br/>想点办法，Carl。Carl跟自己说，挤压着自己可怜的脑细胞。他上个月偷学的六年级的隐身术还非常蹩脚，他应该不太能隐身到Pete身边，给他施个咒立停……要一个人打四个人，这又打不过……<br/>“我们可以在你身上随便写点啥……‘我是个懦夫同性恋怪胎’之类的。”有个学生对Peter说，站得如此近，口水几乎喷到了Pete脸上，“反正你一根指头也抬不起来。还能再玩点别的什么。可以多想想。然后我们可以把你丢到储藏室里，或者禁林里，或者挂在塔楼上？唔，每个选项听起来都很有趣……”<br/>Carl立刻就不能再忍受下去了，打不过就算了，他站了出来，举起了魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”他放倒了一个人，然后，在另外三个人还没反应过来之前，他的杖尖指向了走廊的窗户，“粉身碎骨！”碎玻璃浇了另外三个人一头一脸。<br/>那是一场涂抹着血液的混战，事后要是问起Carl来，他也不记得多少了。到处乱飞的魔咒。他给被石化的Pete扔了一个保护咒，自己的后背被一道电光劈中。他从来没有这么快，这么凶狠地施过咒。他把他正经学过的和偷学的魔咒全放了一遍。最后他滑坐在地板上，靠着墙，手上和腿上都扎了不少碎玻璃，肋骨像是断了，另外四个学生横七竖八地躺在地上，呻吟着，Pete站在一片混乱中央，仍然保持着石化的状态，呆滞着，捏着自己的魔杖。<br/>“我要叫老师来！”其中一个学生带着哭腔说。<br/>“快去啊。”Carl说，昏了过去。<br/>**<br/>Carl醒来的时候是在校医室，呼吸的时候胸口很痛，就好像肺被打穿了。庞弗雷夫人狠狠地瞪了他一眼，走开了，Gary的脸出现在他眼前。<br/>“Carl，你真把我们吓坏了。”Gary说。<br/>“呃。”Carl说。<br/>“John来医院看你的时候都吓哭了，他还以为你要死了。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>说真的，Carl以前从来没能把John这个人和眼泪联系到一起。看来他错了。<br/>白色的校医室还在Carl眼前慢慢晃荡，像一艘飘荡的小船，他肯定撞到了头部。<br/>Carl奋力组织起思绪：“那四个混蛋怎么样了？我……我会被退学吗？Pete……Pete怎么样了？”<br/>“那四个混账前不久才离开校医室，他们受伤比你轻很多。”Gary叹气，“退学？不会的。Pete已经成功说服了所有老师们相信根本不是你先动的手。因为理论上来说没有人会以一敌四还先动手。虽然我估计闹了这么一场关禁闭肯定免不了。Pete……他挺好的，你昏迷的时候他翘了课一直守着你呢，他半个小时之前才离开去吃了个饭，我估计他过会儿还会回来吧。”<br/>Gary把手伸过来，小心地安抚地碰了碰Carl胳膊上没绑绷带的部分，用指肚蹭了蹭他的皮肤。<br/>Carl摇摇头：“对不起，吓到你们了……”<br/>“说什么呢，Carl。你超酷的好吗？”Gary说，这次语气更轻快了，“把他们全放倒了，真他妈的酷。而且Pete今天一直在说，如果不是你，他肯定已经被那几个混蛋拉去裸体游街示众了。”<br/>“我相信没人想看他裸体的。”Carl有气无力地说，感觉睡意再次袭击了自己，“我觉得好困……”<br/>“那就再睡会儿，好吗？别担心，睡吧。”<br/>**<br/>五天以后。<br/>这五天来Carl遭遇了老师们的严肃轮番谈话。主要是来自魔咒课教师弗立维的——“你上哪儿学的那些咒语？那些东西很危险！Carl，你应该小心……”，Carl很失望地得知，因为他的身体状况恢复良好，期末考试不能因此请假。也就是说，他还得去黑魔法防御术的考试，考博格特。<br/>他还没成功过。<br/>第五天晚上九点，Carl从老师办公室关禁闭出来，一开门，看见Pete靠在门口，大衣兜里揣了一小瓶杰克丹尼尔威士忌。<br/>“溜出城堡玩玩？”Pete问，眼睛里闪着违反纪律的，兴奋的光芒，“就我们两个？”<br/>“嗯哼。”Carl含糊不清地说，伸手去拿Pete兜里的酒瓶，Pete躲过了他的手，两人打打闹闹地争抢了一会儿，Pete环着他的腰把他搂进怀里。<br/>“别在这儿喝，我们去湖边。”<br/>**<br/>他们踏着草地，走到月光下的湖边，湖水像宝石的切面，他们躺在草地上，开始聊湖里的人鱼，聊一些恐怖故事，直到这个话题的词语像饼干一样在他们嘴里咀嚼殆尽。他们沉默了一会儿，一人一口喝了一点酒，Pete转过头来看Carl，眼神明亮：“跟我说说吧？”<br/>“呃……”Carl迟疑着，不知道该说什么。但他知道Pete在问什么。可是，在这么美好的时候，要重提他是个不断割伤自己的蠢货吗？Pete牵住了他的手。<br/>“没事的，Carlos……”Pete说。<br/>Carl叹了口气。<br/>“事情……就是那样了。”他做了个鬼脸，“我觉得痛苦到难以忍受的时候，就会划开自己。我不是想死，相反，我是想……活着。胳膊上的疼痛可以减轻心里的疼痛。好吧。我知道这真的很蠢。”<br/>Pete安静地握着他的手。<br/>“我没告诉过任何人，Pete。但我一直这么做。每当我焦虑的时候我就……呃。我。我不想别人知道了以后讨厌我，或者更糟，怜悯我。尤其是你，Pete，我不想你怜悯我。糟透了。”<br/>“现在你知道我，还有Gary和John会如何反应了。”Pete温和地说，“我们不会告诉任何人的，也不会拿任何异样的眼神看你的。”<br/>Carl捏了捏他的手：“可是你一开始就知道……”<br/>“是，我一年级起就知道。但我不敢说。”Pete小声说，“我不知道你会作何反应，不知道要怎么面对你，也怕你生我的气。而且知道了又怎么样……”他的声音显得很苦涩，“我也不知道怎么才能让你好受点。那不是怜悯，真的不是。”<br/>Carl伸过一只胳膊去抱他：“对不起……”<br/>“不是啊，混蛋的是我。”Pete闭紧了眼睛，被他抱着，“我就那么看着你自毁，三年了……三年了。”<br/>“就像你说的，这也不是你能改变的事情，所以这不是你的错……”Carl说。Pete勉强微笑了一下。<br/>“我告诉过你很多次，Carlos……”Pete说，“你很聪明，很酷，很美丽，还有很多高贵品质。你学会的乱七八糟的魔咒足以通过六年级的考试，看在梅林的份上，不要觉得自己会被开除出学校……你真的对自己有很多误解，Carlos。”<br/>“你说得我都快脸红了。”Carl说，但他并没有脸红。<br/>他们牵着手躺了一会儿，Carl再次提起：“但我真的很怕被开除。Pete。我来自一个嬉皮营地。古怪的地方，充满麻瓜骗子。如果我被开除了我就只能回到那儿去了。有些人即使拿不到毕业证书也能在巫师世界里继续混口饭吃，但我……我怕我的一辈子就那样结束。”<br/>“你不会的。”Pete斩钉截铁地说，“你要是不喜欢那种地方，它就不是你的家。退一万步说，就算你被开除了，你觉得我，John和Gary就会从此不拿你当朋友了吗？”<br/>这一次，Carl知道他是认真的，他们还会保持联络，无论他们身上发生了什么事。他长出了一口气，仰头看着漫天的星星。<br/>最后一个问题，爬上他的脑海。<br/>“Pete，你的博格特是什么？”<br/>“不想说。”Pete说，“我不确定这种东西应该给别人看。要我说博格特这东西就挺怪，让所有人知道你最害怕的东西？这事太可怕了。我其实在考虑不去参加考试，我还没想好要不要去，不是很想让别人看到。”<br/>Carl耸耸肩，从什么时候起，Peter Doherty竟然变成了一个注重隐私的人了？但他不想多问了，他也得试着对Pete更宽容一点才行。Pete拉过Carl，在他的脸颊和下巴上留下一串亲吻。青春期的男孩们亲吻彼此，这很正常，没什么好大惊小怪的。<br/>**<br/>黑魔法防御术期末考试那天，Carl和Pete一起出了门，去了教室。<br/>路上是有遇到之前挑衅的某位高年级学生，但那人被自己的同伴迅速拉走了。有些人也在学会教训。<br/>Pete最后还是选择参加考试了。他们一起排在队尾，Carl紧张到双手一直握成拳，松开，如此反复。Pete试图安抚他，给他念华兹华斯的诗。<br/>博格特不断变形成十四五岁的男孩女孩们最害怕的形状，然后在魔咒的作用下，变形成滑稽快乐的事物。<br/>终于轮到Pete了。<br/>Pete走上前，抬起了魔杖。<br/>博格特在他面前变成了一个坐着的男孩，长袍上洒了许多鲜血，是Carl。Carl蜷成一团，抱着膝盖，用手捂着自己的嘴，抽噎着，一直在哭啊哭啊哭……<br/>教室里瞬间安静下来，所有学生都目瞪口呆地盯着场地中央。<br/>在所有事物里，Pete最怕Carl的悲伤。<br/>Pete深吸气，挥动魔杖——<br/>“滑稽滑稽！”<br/>鲜血被擦拭干净了。博格特变形而成的Carl翻了个身，在地板上自然地躺下了，闭上了眼睛，脸上挂着微笑，四肢舒展开来，仰面朝天，他的脸像是被星光或者月光照亮，他伸出手，像牵住了什么人的手。<br/>“你……通过了。”黑魔法防御术老师很努力才挤出来这么一句话。<br/>Pete转过头来，紧盯着身后的Carl。Carl避开了他的视线，这不是一个人能轻易面对的事情。Carl能感受到所有同学聚焦在他自己身上的目光，努力面无表情。Carl越过Pete身前，面对博格特，举起了魔杖。<br/>博格特变成了一张退学通知书，下方盖着大大的火漆印章，要是在平时，同学们肯定会因此大笑起来，但刚才发生的事情令人十分混乱，没有人笑。Carl挥动魔杖：“滑稽滑稽！”<br/>退学通知书折叠起来，变成了一架纸飞机，Carl指挥着它在教室里转悠着飞了几圈，然后它自燃了，烧成了灰烬，落在地上。<br/>Pete和Carl，都没有说话。<br/>**<br/>期末考试结束得七七八八了。Pete，Carl和Gary一起坐在礼堂的长桌旁吃饭，Gary举起手，接住了一架从斯莱特林那边飞过来的魔法纸飞机，他打开纸飞机。<br/>“John邀请我们假期去他家玩。”Gary念给Pete和Carl听，“去吗？反正我要去。”<br/>“去啊。”Carl懒洋洋地说。<br/>“去啊。”Pete漫不经心地说。<br/>Pete小心翼翼地用眼角余光打量着Carl，那天考试以后，他们还没有说过话。Carl嘟嘟囔囔说了点什么，把自己的那盘鸡块推到Pete面前。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>